Lo lento del proceso
by Barakkeda
Summary: Nyota es confinada a su habitación por un cargo de insubordinación. Jim la iba a escuchar cuando lo viera... De hecho, iba a ir a buscarlo en ese instante para mostrarle verdadera insubordinación. Fic de amistad.


**Lo lento del proceso**

Confinada a su habitación.

_Confinada_.

Por hacerle frente a una injusticia. Confinada por decir la verdad, por denunciar la barbarie que se estaba cometiendo. Confinada hasta nuevo aviso.

Nyota Uhura nunca en su vida se había sentido más insultada en toda su vida.

Y por primera vez deseaba amotinarse en contra de Jim.

Caminó como un león enjaulado, tan furiosa y sedienta de sangre como una bestia salvaje. _Confinada. _¿Cómo se atrevía Jim a confinarla en su habitación? Él, de todas las personas, debería comprender a Nyota. Él y su historial de insubordinación y rebeldía era quien tenía menos autoridad moral como para confinarla

Con un gruñido, Nyota se soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer libremente. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Era un placebo para la frustración que le envolvía el pecho y el estómago. Spock estaba en el puente, también, sin hacer nada para defenderla, porque era el Capitán quien le ordenó salir del puente…

A veces… Sólo a veces, Nyota pensaba que si Spock tuviera que elegir entre ella y Jim, quien perdería no sería el Capitán.

No es que Nyota fuera insegura sobre su relación con Spock, pero se sentía abandonada, como si nadie más comprendiera el sufrimiento de esas mujeres… Como si sólo les importara firmar el trato y ya. Sentía que habían apagado su voz y ni siquiera Spock protestó y ella siempre había contado con el apoyo del vulcano.

Se había equivocado, entonces.

No, era estúpido pensar así. Era obvio: todas las personas en el puente sabían que Nyota tenía razón y ser _confinada_ a su habitación era una bofetada de parte de un Capitán amenazado en su autoridad.

Maldita sea…

No. Nyota no se iba a quedar ahí comiéndose su propia bilis mientras el Capitán cerraba un trato con esos monstruos. Ella no iba a permitirlo.

Con paso decidido se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, para encontrarse de lleno con los grandes ojos azules de Jim. Él tenía la mano extendida, como si fuera a llamar y la dejó así, inmóvil por unos segundos.

Jim carraspeó, incómodo, sin saber cómo llenar el silencio… Y, aunque la visión del chico arrogante sin palabras era refrescante, fue la primera vez que Nyota presenciaba ese comportamiento y sintió lástima. La mujer se apartó en una muda invitación.

Ya dentro del cuarto, Nyota dejó que su ira la dominara una vez más, pero se quedó callada. Que Jim hablara primero, él fue quien la confinó y él fue quien la fue a buscar.

Soltando un suspiro, el hombre se pasó las manos por la cara, en un gesto de cansancio infinito y universal. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, encorvándose, como si intentara escudarse de la ira de Nyota.

—Spock quería hablar contigo— empezó él. Preocupado se masajeó la frente y volvió a hablar—. Intentó hablar conmigo. Pero esto es entre tú y yo.

—¿No lo dejaste hablar, entonces? ¿Porque sabías que me iba a dar la razón?

Jim negó y se llevó las manos a la boca, inquieto.

—Spock no está interpretando esto bien. Tú tampoco— Nyota tomó aire para responder, pero Jim fue más rápido—. No… Déjame hablar, por favor… Yo... debo pensar en lo mejor para la tripulación y la Federación. No es… una afrenta personal… Nyota.

—Uhura— corrigió ella apretando los dientes.

En los labios de Jim se dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—Creí que éramos amigos.

—¡Yo tengo razón! ¡Y lo sabe, Capitán! ¡Sabe que esa gente no es gente!

Jim se levantó y la miró con autoridad, callándola sin hacer mucho más.

—Como Capitán, confinarla a su habitación por un cargo de insubordinación fue lo más amable e indulgente que pude hacer, Teniente. Y la citaré para que mañana discutamos su comportamiento en mi oficina— Jim pausó su discurso, suavizando su tono de voz y su gesto—. Como amigo, he venido a hablar contigo, porque… Bueno, porque creo que la versión oficial no va a ser suficiente.

—¿Spock va a estar ahí?

Jim exhaló. Luego negó.

—Spock… Él va a leer el reporte del incidente. Esto es entre tú y yo: Capitán y Teniente, Jim y Nyota. No Spock's o Primeros Oficiales.

—¿Tienes miedo?—dijo Nyota—... ¿Tienes miedo de que él me apoye?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó Jim indignado—. Tú y yo no estamos compitiendo por Spock…. ¿Escuchas lo que me haces decir?— él respiró profundo una vez más y tranquilizó su ánimo—. Nyota… No podemos iniciar una guerra porque no estás de acuerdo con las costumbres de un pueblo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a exigirles que dejen de hacerlo.

—¡No es una costumbre! ¡Es un abuso!

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué seguir las negociaciones? ¡Creí que en la Flota velamos por los derechos humanos!

—No son humanos.

—¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

—Lo sé.

Se instaló el silencio de nuevo. Nyota se sentó frente a Jim y bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

—Sigues creyendo que estoy equivocada, ¿no?

Jim la miró largamente y respondió con voz resignada.

—Sí.

Nyota se alejó de su amigo. Le dio la espalda, perdiendo mucho respeto por él en el proceso. ¿Es que Kirk no lo veía? No, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Él no podía comprender el problema si no sabía nada de él.

La misión diplomática de la Enterprise era negociar por un grano de gran poder curativo sólo localizable en en el planeta Kilvin. El planeta aún no era parte de la Federación y estaba tan cercano a la zona neutral que temían por su seguridad ante una invasión del Imperio Romulano. Una relación entre Kilvin y la Federación era una situación beneficiosa para todos los involucrados. Sin embargo, en el planeta las mujeres era adornos mutilados, monedas de intercambio, morían por falta de cuidados médicos y costumbres oxidadas realizadas con instrumentos más oxidados aún.

Nyota se sintió enferma cuando lo descubrió. Se sintió peor cuando, después de ofrecer su opinión, Jim solamente le dijo que regresara a la nave. En el puente, Nyota no fue ni de cerca amable cuando le expresó su molestia a Jim, sobre todo cuando él confirmó lo bien encaminadas que iban las negociaciones.

Jim no comprendía.

—En África, hasta hace un par de siglos, era algo muy común. Antepasadas mías lo sufrieron. Tribus enteras. Se aseguraban de que las mujeres llegaran intachables al matrimonio. A una relación abusiva y dolorosa. Muchas niñas morían. Y no era una práctica exclusiva de África. Se daba en todo el mundo.

Nyota sentía la mirada fija de Jim en ella, pero siguió hablando. Todas las historias que su bisabuela contaba sobre mutilación y dolor. Cada dato médico. La discriminación que muchas mujeres, terrícolas y alienígenas, seguían sufriendo sólo por no tener un falo. Jim no la interrumpió, ni una sola vez.

Pudo haber hablado por minutos o por días. Se sintió liberada, porque Jim la había escuchado esa vez.

—Por eso— terminó ella llorando—, es que no puedo creer que tú, uno de los hombres a los que más respeto, pueda seguir negociando con _esos. _Sin siquiera denunciar el maltrato de las mujeres en ese planeta.

Jim no dijo nada, pero se levantó y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nyota.

—Sé lo que es la impotencia, Nyota— dijo él sin soltarla—. Y si nos vamos sin un trato, no vamos a poder hacer nada por ellas. Exigirles que terminen su costumbre sólo servirá para cerrar las puertas.

»Me gustaría poder hacer más. Por el momento, sólo puedo iniciar las relaciones con el planeta.

Él la soltó y siguió hablando, determinado, dolido, sonando como un gran Capitán.

—No sabemos por qué lo hacen. Lo más probable es que sea una razón "divina e intocable". Si reprimimos este asunto sólo vamos terminar con una práctica clandestina y más peligrosa. Debe haber un proceso de educación y no va a pasar si nos vamos sin un trato.

Nyota miró a Jim de nuevo y lo supo. El Capitán sí comprendía y por eso tomó la difícil decisión.

La mujer sonrió y tomó las manos de Jim entre las de ella.

—Me preguntaba… Si podría bajar al planeta mañana, Capitán. Con el Doctor McCoy y varias personas del equipo médico y lingüista.

Jim la miró sorprendido y asintió.

—No esperes demasiado. Es un proceso, Nyota. Será lento.

—Tiene que iniciar en algún momento y no hay mejor tiempo que el presente. Será más lento si no iniciamos ya.

Jim sonrió y la invitó a cenar. Tenían mucho que hablar sobre la nueva misión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Iba a subir este one-shot el día de la mujer, pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo. Casi un mes después aquí está, pero con la misma intención que el día que lo escribí.

Nunca me había sentido más horrorizada que cuando descubrí la práctica de la mutilación genital femenina. Investigué al respecto, alimentando mis pesadillas en el proceso, y creo que es algo de lo que se debe hablar.

En todo caso, sé que no estoy dando mucha información, pero al menos traigo el tema a la mesa.

Me pregunté qué pasaría si se encontraran a una civilización con este tipo de costumbres y esto es lo que salió. Espero que les guste :)

Saludos!

PD: A mí me gusta ver a Uhura con Scotty (full TOS :D), así que me parece gracioso -y lógico, además- que Uhura y Jim se peleen a Spock.


End file.
